Lemony Goodness
by alleycatabra
Summary: Very explicit sexual content, slash, do not read if you do not like. GilNick. Have fun, one shot, not mine no money


Lemony goodness

Disclaimer: not mine no money first attempt at all out smut, why? Because I'm in a squirrelly mood and I have access to a computer, lethal combination. Yes it is slash:)

It had been a long day at the lab for Gil Grissom. He was in the garage looking at a nut that had been found at the crime scene. It didn't make sense for a nut from a roller coaster car to be at the scene of a murder that had taken place outside of a petting Zoo. He was looking at the rather long nut and noticed that it had just recently been taken off of that ride that it belonged to; the tool marks still looked fresh. He began looking closer at the thing. The victim had had several puncture wounds all over his body from a long thin implement. They had not found the murder weapon though. Grissom suddenly realised what they were going to be looking for. Suddenly Sara came into the garage to see how things were going.

"What did you find Gil?"

"I think I found what the murder weapon is."

"Really, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a nice long screw."

Sara blinked her eyes in surprise at what he had just said. She knew he hadn't meant it the way that it had sounded but it was still funny that Gil Grissom had said that he was 'looking for a nice long screw'. Sara Tried to keep from laughing.

"Okay I'll be sure to tell the rest of the lab about what you need."

"Be sure that Nicky knows as well, he's the one who has to help me get it."

Sara's eyes bugged out about then. Of course she knew that he meant Nick was working on the case with him but it was still funny.

"I'll tell him myself that you need him to help you find that nice long screw you need. For this case I mean."

Sara left the garage and had managed to get far enough away so that she hoped that Gil wouldn't hear her burst into a paroxysm of laughter. She was going to have fun with this.

Gil had just finished up in the garage and was heading to his office when he noticed that there was something strange going on. First off everyone was staring at him. He wasn't comfortable with people looking at him for extended periods of time when he did know what they were staring about. As he had no idea what was going on he was a bit more that just uncomfortable. He headed to the break room for some coffee. He hoped that Greg had made some of the blue Hawaiian coffee that he had become addicted to. He was in luck, Greg was there brewing a pot already. Gil stepped into the room and waited quietly. He was not certain if he was imagining it but he could swear that Greg kept looking at him and grinning like mad. Eventually the pot was made and Greg poured him a cup. While he was drinking it he noticed that Greg seemed to be practically bursting with something much like laughter. He lowered his cup and looked at Greg with his best 'spit it out now' look.

"I heard that you were looking for a particular piece of equipment that only Nicky could help you get. I hope that it works out well for the two of you and that you bust this cough case wide open." With that Greg left a decidedly confused Grissom behind to try and sort out what was going on here today. And these people said that he was weird.

He continued on his way when he ran into Warrick. He didn't say anything as he passed him just grinned and shook his head. It wasn't everyday that Warrick did something like that so he called him back to explain what was going on.

"Oh nothing Griss, I just know that Nick will defiantly be looking forward to helping you with this case. I'd better go now." Gil tried to call him back a couple of times but he ignored Grissom. Not long after Catherine came sweeping by. As soon as she saw Gil she got the cat that got the cream look on her face. 'uh-oh, what did I inadvertently do now.' Was his only thought as she paused by him.

"Hey Gil, it's about time that you realised that you needed a nice long screw. Can't stay and chat but I can tell you that Nicky sure is happy to be on this case with you, Gotta go, bad guys to catch and all." As she walked down the hall Gil realised with a sinking feeling that he had done or said something highly inappropriate but did not realise it. It must have slipped out with out his noticing it. But when would that have… He gulped mentally, the garage, he had told Sara that he had needed a nice long screw and that he needed Nicky to find one for him. He had said it without realising just how bad it sounded and Sara, finding the whole thing humorous had spread the word. He was just about to turn and run into his office when Nick called out to him. He turned around, glad that he had his sunglasses on so that they would hide the panic in his eyes. He looked at Nicky, afraid that he would be laughing along with the rest of them. He was relieved to see that he looked at him the same as always. No hidden laughter or any other uncomfortable emotion, just good old solid dependable nick.

"Hey Griss can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing Nicky. My office good?"

"Yeah, perfect actually."

Nick walked passed him and Gil turned to follow, but he was caught by the sight of a fuming Hodges. For some reason he seemed extremely pissed off about something, until he noticed Gil looking at him and he masked his emotions. Gil shook off the feeling that he was once again not getting something that was extremely important and followed Nick into his office. He closed the door behind him and turned to see Nick sitting back calmly, almost lazily in the chair in front of his desk. Gil sat behind his desk and mentally got a grip on himself. At least nick wasn't acting like a goofy teenage because of his temporary lapse in self censoring. He noted that the blinds were drawn, which was odd since he couldn't remember doing that before he left.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about Nick?"

"Well I heard that you realised that the murder weapon was a screw and that you wanted me to give you one. I just needed to know what kind of screw it is that you were looking for."

"I need the kind of screw that is usually used on roller coaster cars."

"Oh you mean one of those really long ones."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Good, because it seems like we'd need a really long screw for this case if it is indeed the murder weapon. So when do you think that we should get together and work on getting this really long screw?" Nick had gotten up and Gil had followed suit. Before Gil said anything he noticed that nick had moved behind him.

"Hey is that the file for the case?" nick reached around Gil to get a hold of the file. He tried to get a hold of it but somehow accidentally knocked it onto the floor.

"Sorry, my fault I'll clean it up." He knelt down in front of Grissom before the supervisor could object and began getting the file back into order. Grissom was acutely aware of how this would look to anyone walking by. He tried to get Nick to stand up and leave the file but he insisted on continuing to clean it up. Eventually Gil gave up and let Nick clean up the papers. Soon enough he had the whole thing back in order and had walked around the desk to straighten it out before he gave it back to Gil. Gil accepted it easily but couldn't help but notice the close proximity that Nick was in in relation with him. He was practically pasted against his back.

"So I got to ask Gil, did you really need a good long screw or was that just talk" Nick muttered softly in his ear as he pressed his hips closer to Gil's body "Because if you do I'd be very happy to oblige." Gil had hoped that Nick would at least refrain from making fun of him. He buried his face in his hands and let out an agonised groan as nick made his way to the door and locked it.

"Nick could you at least wait until I am out of earshot before you make fun of me?"

Nick looked at him in partial confusion

"I'm not making fun of you. What makes you think I was?" God he was serious?

"Look Nick, I don't know what to say except that I did not mean what I said to Sara in the garage. At least not the way she misinterpreted it to sound. So yes I am looking for a murder weapon that happens to be a long amusement ride screw for a roller coaster car. No I am not looking for any other kind of screw. I have been celibate for a very long time now and I intend to stay that way for a lot longer. So please get your mind back on this case and leave that idiotic slip of the tongue alone." He had hoped that he had made himself clear but there was a look of stubbornness in his colleagues eyes that told him that the matter was far from over.

"You know there is such a thing as a Freudian slip. If you've been using the self service pump for a while now then you probably are in need of a nice long screw and don't even realise it. Maybe you let that slip in front of Sara, because you know what a gossip she can be when something strikes her as funny, because you do need to get laid."

"Look, I don't need analysing. I made a slight error in judgment with my wording and that's all there is to it. I did not have a hidden agenda when I made that slip of the tongue. Now will you please let this drop?"

"Sure, when ecklie evolves into a human being. Look I'm not going to throw you down on the floor and force you into anything, but why are you being so closed minded about this sort of thing?"

"Because I don't need sex"

"Uhhh, hello last time I checked you were human, and last I checked humans actually did need sex in some form or another."

"What about nuns and monks, they don't need sex."

"That is entirely beside the point. They choose to live a life without sex and they live in an atmosphere that is devoid of said temptation. You don't. So why don't you just think with your gonads for once?"

"Nick we are not having this conversation, I can't believe that you of all people would-" The rest of Gil's speech was cut of from Nick grabbing him and pressing his mouth against his. Gil tried a few times to detach himself from the surprisingly powerful man that had somehow become physically attached to him. He felt Nicks tongue playing with his lips as he was gradually swept away with the sensations that nick was evoking. He didn't know how it had happened but one minute he was standing in front of his desk trying to dislodge the slightly shorter man, the next he was being laid back onto his desk with the Texan still firmly attached at the mouth, and he was actively participating in the kiss. He couldn't believe that he was allowing this to happen; he also couldn't believe that he was enjoying it. That was his last coherent thought as he lost the last bit of control over the situation and let himself just feel. He felt a gentle tugging on his shirt and moved to help Nick take it off of him. It was the first time in a long time that anyone had tried to physically undress him. Nick ran his hands over his admittedly less than perfect chest. Gil let himself groan. This felt good. Somehow their mouths became attached again and Gil started to blindly undo the button up shirt that Nick had worn that day. He eventually got it off and was blindly exploring the younger mans torso while they kissed. He felt his pants inexplicably tighten when Nick made an audible groan as he passed his hand over the very sensitive skin of his nipple. He had to hear it again so he played with the sensitive skin some more. It was a wonderful noise. He felt Nick remove his mouth from his own and made a noise of protest, until he felt Nicks mouth on him again, only sucking on one of his own nipples. He felt his pants twitch again. Nick must have noticed because Gil felt him grin and press his own hips against his stomach. He felt Nick's erection press against his stomach, right against his navel. He let himself moan loudly. Then Nick began rocking against his lap, grinding hard against him. It was then that Gil decided that the pants defiantly had to go. He attempted to undo Nicks pants but for some reason he couldn't get his hands to move right. Nick laughed softly and removed them by himself. He stood up as he removed his pants, underwear and all, from where they had pooled around his ankles and let gil take in the sight of him fully unclothed even turning around to let him see everything. Then he move gracefully back to the still half clothed man who was sitting on the desk. He made him stand up as he undid the button and zipper that held the last remaining article of clothing in place. They fell to the ground with a soft muffled noise. Suddenly Gil was aware of his surroundings and what was happening to him. He quickly pulled his pants back on and tried to locate his shirt in a panic. This was not good; he had let himself be sexually aroused by a co worker, one that was under his supervision. He had let things get too far out of his control. He had just found his shirt and was trying to put it back on when Nick grabbed it out of his hands. Dammit, he had forgotten about Nick.

"Don't Gil, we both know that this is not wrong. We are both adults, and it was very much consensual. Besides we were both enjoying it so why not go for it, I mean shift is up and what we do in our spare time is our own business. And you can't tell me that you don't need this. If sex can be compared to food then you have been on a hunger strike. If you can honestly tell me that you don't need this and that you don't want it then fine I'll leave." Nick waited for a while, Gil tried to say something to that effect but he couldn't. Eventually Nick moved towards him, slowly just to make his intentions known. He locked his mouth onto his again, only this time he didn't lay him down onto the desk, he manoeuvred him behind it. He stretched the older man out and began working on his pants, moving them down a little at a time until he finally had them completely off. Gil shivered slightly as he felt the cool air move over his naked body. He was completely bared to the world now; it was not something that he was used to. He knew what was going to happen in great detail having dealt with cases where sexual activity was involved. He began listing the forensic evidence in his mind subconsciously as Nick found a latex glove and some gel in his top drawer. Nick put the glove on and spread some of the gel on his fingers. Gil didn't protest as the younger man began preparing him even going so far as to help him by angling his abdomen up.

foreign substance found in the subjects anal cavity. A lubricating gel usually used for heavy machinery.

Gil gasped as nick's fingers penetrated deeply

found up to the point where the prostate is located outside of the intestine.

Nick added a third finger

Anus shows signs of being stretched most probably for anal intercourse. Trace evidence suggests that the one to prepare the subject used latex gloves.

Nick leaned down and licked at Gil

Trace amounts of salvia suggests oral stimulation of genitalia, DNA confirms it was someone he worked with.

Nick lowered himself onto Gil as he responded by wrapping his legs around his co worker'swaist.

epithelia's on the inside of the thighs, abdomen and upper torso as well as salvia on the mouth and lack of bruising and lack of tearing of the anus indicates consensual sex.

Nick pushed into him and Gil groaned as the sensation that he had deprived himself of for too long took over. Why had he not done this for so long?

Presence of epithelia's from donor's penisbeyond the prostate shows deep penetration. Very deep. Indicative of both willing accomplice and intensive pleasure of stimuli. Transfer of pubic hairs further confirmation of sexual activity.

Nick kissed him possessively and sucked on his neck hard. Gil knew what he was doing; he was giving him a hickey. Instead of trying to make him stop Gil actually encouraged him by baring his throat for Nick to get easier access to. Nick accepted gladly.

Ruptured blood vessels under the skin cause by suction resulting in bruising aka hickey, aka love bites. Salvia from the same donor.

Nick began moving faster and pumping him. Gil grabbed Nicks back and held on as he began to lose his focus on his surroundings.

Seminal fluid found on subject's abdomen and genitalia is consistent with the subject. Seminal fluid found in the subject's anus is consistent with the donor.

After yelling out with pleasure Gil and Nick laid on the floor for a long while, Nick holding Gil as they got their breath back. Nick was content to watch Gil as he came to terms with just what happened while Gil tried to understand why he had tried to resist.

The sexual activity kit confirms it; the subject did wet his wick.

"Whoa."


End file.
